Scabbards
by Indi-101
Summary: One-Shot. The Vesperia gang confronts Yuri about his problem with losing his scabbards before every battle. Rated T for mild old man perverted humor!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia yadda yadda. That would be Tales Studio.

**Scabbards**

Location: Krytia City

"You guys go ahead to the Elder's house. I need to check on something." Yuri turned his back on his friends and waved his left hand lazily.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Estelle questioned worriedly, Yuri stopped and turned to her.

He chuckled, "I'm just going to the store. I'll catch up with you guys." He turned around to continue his course to the Kritini merchant.

"I'm coming along too!" Rita stated as she marched to Yuri.

The swordsman stopped and sighed. "What do you need? I will pick it up."

"We need more orange gels… The dog's drool is covering all of the orange gels. There's no way I'm taking any of them." Repede just whined and looked away from the mage. Rita crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Could use some apple gels while we're at it too."

"Oh come on Rita, it's just a little dog drool. Stop acting like a girl and toughen up." Karol blurted out, and flinched when he realized what just came from his mouth.

Rita took a few steps over and whacked Karol in the head with the chain wrapped around her waist. "OWWWWWWE!" The leader of Brave Vesperia grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Rita! Don't hit him with that chain!" Estelle hurried to the youngster and started to heal his head wound. "Don't worry Karol the pain will be gone in a minute!" A soft yellow magic encircled Karol.

"Serves him right! Hmmph!" Rita ignored what Estelle said and walked towards Yuri again. "Let's get going."

Yuri just shook his head at the situation. "Aye, aye genius!" Yuri saluted; Rita shot him a fiery glare.

Raven and Judith sat back watching the spectacle. The old man couldn't give up the chance to bud into the situation. "Ah, nothing like young love." He leaned back a bit and put his hands behind his head. He just smirked waiting for the kid's responses to his statement.

Rita turned around, "I will never love a brat like him!" Her face was red as she prepared to hurl a few hundred fireballs at Raven. "I will burn you to a crisp you perverted idiot!" She shrieked.

Karol recovering from his head injury stood up instantly. In a high-pitched voice yelled, "I like NAN!" He covered his hands with his hand and blushed.   Estelle clasped her hands together, "I knew you liked Nan! Are you going to ask her to watch the Halure blossoms with you, Karol?! That's so romantic!"

"No! NO! It's not like that! I swear it wasn't like that! GAH I DON'T LIKE HER!" Karol kept rambling on trying to hide his blushing face. Estelle kept asking questions about Nan.

"Karol do you know what her favorite color is?"

"No! Just leave me alone about her!" Karol covered his ears.

Raven ran behind a pillar as a few dozen fireballs came his way. Rita shouted a few more curses at the old man. Pillar felt hot as the fireballs met with the stone. One fireball zipped by and hit the end of his coat. "Yikes watch where you're throwing those! An old man like me can't dodge fireballs that well." Raven patted the fire out.

"Come back here and face me! I'll teach you why you shouldn't say idiotic things!" Rita was conjuring another dozen fireballs.

Judith just giggled, "you guys are really the weirdest people I know." She took notice of the gathering crowd around the group. A lot of Krytia were curious why a young mage was hurling fireballs all over. And to why they heard the small boy yelling at the pink haired girl.

A purple haired Krytian female approached Judith, "are you sure these people from the surface are sane, Judith?"

She turned and smiled at the Krytian, "You need to get to know them first."

Yuri turned around and started to walk towards the merchant. "Come on Repede, let's go." The dog woofed and followed his master.

A young Krytian male approached Yuri, "you're one of the surfacers aren't you?" He questioned, Yuri stopped.   "Yeah and what if I am?"

"Do all you surfacers not use scabbards and carry your weapons by the handle. You've been holding your sword in your left right since you've gotten here."

'Geesh Judy was right, they don't know how to keep shut do they.' Yuri thought to himself annoyed at the question. "It makes me look tough, keeps people from annoying me."

"That does make sense." The Krytian continued to question, "is it effective for you?"   Yuri shrugged, "not in the least. Think people would avoid a man wearing black with a weapon drawn." The slightest tone of annoyance was in his voice. The Krytian was either oblivious or was ignoring it as he kept questioning Yuri.

"Yuri!" Estelle came running up to him, "Karol admitted to liking Nan!" She jumped a little with excitement. "You'll need to help him to ask her to Halure will you?"

Yuri taking his chance to get away from the questioning Krytian turned his attention to Estelle. "Why do I have to give love advice? Ask the old man he seems to be the expert on the ladies. Speaking of which, is Rita still hurling fireballs at him?"

Yuri looked over and saw Rita surrounded by Krytians. The young mage looked a little hesitant as she was pounded with questions and compliments about her magic. Raven slipped behind Yuri, "whew! No one shows their elders respect anymore. I would be a goner if those Krytian didn't take such interest in our genesis mage."

Judith came walking to her four companions, "it seems we are drawing quite the attention. We should go to the Elder's house now."

Karol came by his face slightly pink. "I still haven't seen him heading to his house yet."

"Probably taking his sweet time walking like the old man here." Yuri nudged his head towards Raven.

"Hey! At least us old folk know how to smell the roses. Unlike today's reckless youth." The old man shrugged and let his eyes wonder over to Judith's chest area.

"He's always been the type to take things slowly. A lot of people here do." Judith said while observing the crowd around Rita. "I'm going to save our young mage friend from some curious Krytian. Don't want her to blow up the crowd." Judith walked towards the crowd.

"I'll meet you guys at the Elder's house. I have a few things I need to buy." Yuri turned and was ready to walk to the merchant.

"Can I come Yuri? I want to see if they have any new axes for me! A even bigger one so I can get that much stronger!" Karol cheered.

"Doubt the Krytian carry any weapons, not like they have a use for them." Yuri dismissed Karol's request.

"So what is it that your buying you don't want us to find out?" Raven asked curiously, "Maybe it's a present for us all? You shouldn't have!" Raven grinned.

"Don't get your hopes too high Old man. Just need to pick up something for myself."

"Oh Yuri. Why are you carrying your weapon by the handle?" Estelle looked innocent while asking him. "You've been carrying it since we got here. Been meaning to ask you but we've been a little busy."

Yuri flinched for a second, "just keeping it ready, these Krytian might think we've overstayed our welcome any minute."

"These people are about as dangerous as having Karol around broccoli. Kid won't eat what's good for him." Raven smirked, "You lost your scabbard again?"

"Yeah now you mention it. I noticed Yuri tossed his scabbard over the cliff edge. When the guards came to attack us." Karol added to the conversation.

"What do you mean again? So I misplaced the scabbard, I'm just going to get a new one." Yuri tried to hide his embarrassment.

"You do go to the store often to buy a new scabbard when we're in town." Judith said, "Maybe you should stop flicking them off. Just remove the scabbard properly."

"But Yuri looks cool when he whips off the scabbard like that!" Cheered the young boy. "Remember when his scabbard got caught into the tree, because he got it off that fast?!"

"He hasta show off for the ladies. Nothing like a gentleman that can get combat ready in style!" The old man scratched his chin. "Has to impress his princess."

"At least Karol has the idea! Looks cool when I flick it off. It saves time when we're about to battle too!" Yuri shot a cool glare at Raven, "don't get ahead of yourself old man." Raven kept grinning. Estelle tried to look away with her blushed face.

Judith walked up and joined in the conversation. "You're embarrassed? Don't worry we all lose things from time to time. Maybe not as much but we still do. Or as carelessly, but… " Judith tried to comfort Yuri.

"Judy, if you were trying to comfort me it had the opposite effect." The swordsman said bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Replied Judith, not one hint of apology.

Rita crossed her arms, "I'm going to the store. If all we're going to do is sit and talk about how he loses his scabbard almost every fight like a moron, then I'll go to the Elder's house myself!" Rita marched by, stopping to whack Raven in the back of the head. She started walking to the merchant. "Someone needs to replace our dog drooled covered gels." The mage grumbled. Repede followed her quietly and a few paces back.

Estelle took the initiative to derail the conversation. "Stop bothering Yuri about the scabbard. Come on let's go to the Elder's house while he gets a new one." Estelle budded in, hoping the topic would change for Yuri's sake.

"There's no need to." Judith put her hands behind her back. "Happens that I have a spare scabbard hanging around." Judith held out a leather scabbard in her hands. She smiled, "here take it."

"Uh, thanks." Yuri grabbed the scabbard and put the sword in it. "Seems a little convenient how you can pop up with stuff like that."

"Well I just pick up stuff that I think we may use." She looked up, "I just see the scabbards laying around, so I pick them up. You seem to have a bad habit of forgetting to pick them up after battles."

"So Judith where do you put all your items? You don't carry a bag like I do. And your outfit doesn't have any pockets… So where do you keep all those items?" Karol asked, very interested as he stared at Judith.

"Oh yes! Please do tell Judith baby!" Raven tone was a little too happy.

"Well," She paused. "I do have a few places I keep stuff." She winked at Raven, "I keep some of the smaller items in a small pouch on my belt. But the larger items I have behind my little waist cape." She lifted the small white cape a little.

Raven stared, not blinking; full attention on the area Judith was indicating. The anticipation was killing him. "But I'm not going to show you."

Raven blinked," Judith, darling, you're teasing an ol' man like me. How cruel." The old man looked down disappointed.

"I might show you where my secret pouch is one day." She giggled quietly. Raven just fainted on the spot, with a happy expression on his face.

Karol shook his head, "adults are so weird. They have the weirdest things they get happy for. Judith is just a girl right?"   Yuri patted Karol on the head, "You'll understand when you grow up Boss."

"Judith do you really keep stuff there?" Estelle asked, she pointed at the area.

"Oh, I had the scabbard was attached right next to my halberd." She nudged towards the huge pole-arm on the back. "I managed to pick it up during all the commotion. There's a few more scabbards in a pile on the ship."

"Thanks Judy, I'll have to see if I can use any of them." Yuri shifted, "alright now my secret is out. We might as well all go to the store."

"What about Raven?" Estelle asked worried.

"Don't worry about him," Judith said. "He'll be safe here." Yuri, Judith and Karol started walking to the store.

"I wonder if she shoves anything into her top to make her boobs look bigger." She said out loud to herself. She realized everyone was walking away. "Hey wait for me guys!"

"One day...One day…" Raven mumbled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More one-shots to come!

* * *


End file.
